


Fake Psychic, Real Werewolves

by kultiras



Category: Psych, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Crossover, Gen, Humor, McCall Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shawn and Gus arrive in Beacon Hills, they expect to help Juliet and Lassiter solve a murder case linked to an SBPD case. But almost immediately, Shawn senses that something else is afoot. Namely: werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Psychic, Real Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



> Loosely based on a prompt from [LadySilver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver). The prompt said, " _Shawn decides that the Beacon Hills police department obviously needs his help with its caseload. He's not prepared for the reaction he gets when he blames a werewolf (or some other monster) for the first homicide he's at. The problem is, he was joking. He was right, but he was joking. Now he's the one who needs convincing._ "
> 
> This is not quite that story, but when I read your prompts and likes, this is immediately where my thoughts went. It's definitely silly, but I had so much fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it, too.
> 
> I messed with the Teen Wolf timeline a bit for this, so it's set post season 3A, but features a bit of season 4 Deputy Parrish.
> 
> Many thanks to M for reading this through for me. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

“I sense that there is more to this case!”

At the sudden, loud and dramatic entrance, everyone currently standing in the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Office turned towards the intruder. “Sir, we’re in the middle of an investigation. You can’t be back here, you’ll have to leave,” Deputy Parrish said.

“Lassie! Tell them I’m with you! Tell them, Lassie!” the man implored, pleading with a man standing in front of the desk in the room, before turning to the woman standing next to him. “Jules, help me! Don’t let them kick me out, I’m with you!”

“Carlton…” Juliet began.

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter of the Santa Barbara Police Department took a moment to once again question how his life had come to this. “Sheriff, tell your deputies to stand down please. He actually is with us.”

“Seriously?” the Sheriff replied. He waved to his deputies, and they warily turned back to their work. “I didn’t think you were expecting more team members, Detective Lassiter.”

“As far as I was concerned, we weren’t. Spencer, how did you even find out about this case?”

“The spirits drew me here to this town and its eerily high death toll.”

“O’Hara, did you tell him?”

“Carlton. I’ve been with you since the Chief sent us on this assignment,” Juliet replied, “I couldn’t have called him in without you knowing about it. I don’t know how he found out about this case.”

“Oh, Chief Vick called us as soon as you both left,” Gus mentioned offhandedly, appearing in the doorway and glancing about at the various flyers, signs and notes posted on the walls.

“Guster. Of course you’re here too. If the Chief called you both in after we left, why did you two take so long to get here? We arrived in Beacon Hills hours ago.”

“Did the Blueberry break down again?” Juliet asked.

“Don’t even joke about that Juliet, you know that’s the company car,” Gus hissed. “If I have another non-work related incident, repairs are coming out of my pocket.”

“Blueberry?” Sheriff Stilinski asked in confusion. “What’s a blueberry got to do with anything?”

“Guster’s car,” Lassiter replied. “It’s had a rather unfortunate amount of damage in the line of duty.”

“Sounds like my son’s Jeep.”

“No, the Blueberry is fine, we just needed to stop for snacks before heading out on the road,” Shawn said.

Jules shook her head at him in disbelief. “Shawn, Beacon Hills is only about a three hour drive from Santa Barbara.”

“Exactly, three whole hours. You know I get snacky on road trips, Jules,” Shawn exclaimed. “Not to mention Gus here is prone to road rage if he doesn’t have his Red Vines.”

“I do love my red vines, it’s true.”

“Well it looks like you wasted your time, Spencer,” Lassiter said, smiling smugly. “O’hara and I are just about ready to leave. It looks like this case wasn’t related to ours after all. This one was apparently a wild animal attack. It has nothing to do with our knife-wielding serial killer. Your psychic services won’t be needed after all.”

“Psychic services…?” Sheriff Stilinski said skeptically.

“Shawn Spencer, head psychic of the Santa Barbara Police Department, at your service.”

“You employ psychics in Santa Barbara?” Parrish asked in astonishment.

“Psychic,” Lassiter clarified, “And really, I wouldn’t say we employ him. He and his business partner consult on our cases from time to time, particularly when we need an outside perspective. He’s surprisingly useful most of the time.”

“Except that right now, we’re sure that he can’t help solve anything, since you’ve all got a handle on this case,” Juliet added.

Shawn glared at her. “Oh really, well unless they’re looking for a supernatural creature of the night, I’m pretty sure they’re looking for the wrong guy!”

“Creature of the night…Spencer, what are you even talking about?”

Shawn dramatically ran around the room spinning in circles, hiding the fact that he was quickly skimming the evidence from the case that they were working on. “The victim died in the middle of the night during a full moon, in a forest-y area, with claw marks that are unlike any normal wild animal,” Shawn argued. “It’s obvious that we’re looking for a killer that has been lurking under the cover of darkness, hiding its true nature.”

“Shawn, where are you going with this?” Gus asked warily.

“Werewolves, Gus! The killer is a werewolf!” Shawn cried out. Almost immediately, the Santa Barbara team dragged him aside and began arguing with him.

As the foursome moved out into the hallway, Stiles stuck his head into his Dad’s office and waved. “Uh…hey, Dad.”

“Stiles, what’re you doing here?”

“Well, I was here to ask you about dinner…but now I just want to know if we need to be worried about this?” Stiles asked him quietly, watching as the argument seemed to escalate with a mass of handwaving.

“I don’t think he’s serious, Stiles. He claims he’s a psychic detective,” his Dad replied. “Didn’t you say that there are no such things as psychics? Only people like Lydia or others like that?”

“Well yeah, as far as we can tell,” Stiles said, “But we don’t know about all of the different creatures out there. He could always be something other than a banshee, Dad.”

“Like a kanima?”

“No! Seriously, you have got to let that one go.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud exclamation from the hallway, “Not you too, Jules! I’m serious this time. I know the last werewolf case was a dud, but I’ve got a feeling about this one. You and Lassie can go back to Santa Barbara, but Gus and I are staying put. We’re going to investigate this our way.”

Overhearing Shawn’s side of the argument, Stiles turned to his dad and Deputy Parrish. “I don’t think he’s letting go of this. We may need to warn the others about him.”

“You really think he could be dangerous?”

“I think he could cause problems for the pack with his questions, whether he knows what he’s talking about or not,” Stiles replied.

“Fine,” his dad replied. “You tell Scott about this, and I’ll try to get through to Derek. Parrish, you’ll call Lydia?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“One thing’s for certain, there’s never a dull moment here,” Stiles muttered.

“Son, don’t jinx things for us.”

Stiles ducked his head, “Sorry, Dad.”

“It’s fine, just get out of here so you can warn Scott. I’ll try to delay Spencer and his friend if I can.”

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll let you know what Scott says.”

“I’m due for my break,” Parrish added, “I’ll go ahead and call Lydia now, too.”

“Sounds good,” Sheriff Stilinski said. “I’ll get a hold of Derek as soon as I can.”

Stiles nodded and left with Parrish following him out. As they passed the Santa Barbara detectives, they overheard Detective Lassiter say, “Fine then. You and Guster can stay here and search pointlessly for mythical creatures, but O’Hara and I are heading back home.”

Stiles and Parrish shared a look as they continued to walk on without pause. It looked like things were going to be interesting in Beacon Hills again if they had a psychic detective in town.

*~*~* 

“And that’s when I left to fill you in on the detective issue,” Stiles said. He sat back, looking at Scott and the other members of their pack as they processed the information on the Santa Barbara psychic duo.

“So do you think they’re a threat?” Scott asked.

“Absolutely,” Allison replied. She paused to gather her thoughts before continuing. “Even though they may not be hunters, they’re still detectives. They know how to search for clues, and even if they don’t know exactly what they should be keeping an eye out for, I’m pretty sure they’re used to looking outside of the box. I talked to my dad, and his contacts in Santa Barbara say that psychic or not, they are a very successful duo, with or without their police detective friends.”

“Agreed,” Lydia chimed in, “But he’s not psychic.”

“You’re sure of that?” Scott asked.

“Mmhm. Besides the fact that there is no concrete proof that psychics exist—at least not in the way that most people think of psychics—I just don’t believe he’s using any supernatural abilities in his investigations. I think he is just highly observant,” Lydia continued. “The psychic bells and whistles, the loud noises, the dramatic flailing that Stiles described…I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s all designed to draw attention away from the fact that he just has almost preternatural senses.”

Allison, remaining unconvinced asked, “Okay but are we sure that’s all there is to it? Spencer’s just an otherwise uninformed human?”

“I think Lydia’s right,” Stiles replied. “All of that stuff that he said about werewolves? He’d barely had a chance to look at all of the evidence when he first came in, but before he declared that a werewolf was responsible, Parrish said he ran around in circles inside Dad’s office. Maybe he was trying to pick up on things from the paperwork and photos on the walls.”

“So if that’s the case, what do we do about this?” Scott asked, “If they’re as human as they appear to be, we can’t make them leave. Neither can Sheriff Stilinski, since they were officially assigned to this case too.” Before he could continue, his phone started ringing.

“Hey Mom,” he said, “Can I call you back in a sec? We’re kinda in the middle—wait, who was asking questions at the hospital? A weird guy and his friend? Mom, did they happen to say anything about psychics?” Scott shared an exasperated look with the others as he nodded along with whatever his mom told him. “Yeah, that’s what we’re trying to figure out. I’ll let you know what we come up with. Thanks for letting us know.” He hung up with her but before he could fill them in on his mom’s message, Allison’s phone chimed with an incoming message.

She looked at the message and blinked in surprise. “Dad says, ‘Deaton thinks they’re human. Tell Scott to handle them, too noisy, ask Derek.’ How he knows about this and what we need to ask Derek about, I have no clue.”

“Your dad’s talking about the noisy fake-psychic and his friend,” Derek replied, walking into the room. Ignoring the cries of surprise from Stiles, and the questions from Lydia and Scott, he continued, “And we know about them because they’re stopping people in town to ask them about werewolves. They cornered your dad in the grocery store. I heard them talking to him from a few aisles over, and just stayed out of sight until they cleared out.”

“Seriously?” Stiles exclaimed, “They’re just hassling anyone now?”

“Apparently,” Derek replied. “I talked to him after they left. Argent doesn’t think they know about hunters or anything that’s actually supernatural, but if they keep talking to humans about this stuff, or yelling about werewolves at the top of their lungs, someone’s going to hear about it. And then that’s going to end up as a bigger problem for us. We split up at the grocery store; he went to Deaton’s, and I came here.”

“They’ve bothered my mom, Allison’s Dad, Deaton, and probably a lot of others around town. And Sheriff Stilinski can’t make them stop, so it’s down to us,” Scott said. “Any ideas?”

Allison frowned and pointed out, “They’re running around with this conspiracy theory in their heads, not realizing that the reality of the situation is serious. I don’t think we can just convince them to leave, Scott.”

“You know what? Maybe we can…,” Stiles said thoughtfully.

*~*~* 

It was already quite late when Shawn and Gus began to make their way through Beacon Hills Preserve in search of more clues. “Shawn, why are we walking into a strange forest late a night? A forest where someone was killed not too long ago?”

“We’re returning to the scene of the crime, Gus. I need to feel what the victim felt, see what the victim saw. The answers are here, Gus! I can sense it!”

“Shawn, I’m trusting you here, but I refuse to die in these woods. If it comes down to it, I’m leaving you to the werewolves.”

“Gus! You can’t mean that. You don’t mean any of it. We’re in this together,” Shawn replied.

“I can, I definitely do, and if we’re about to be mauled by werewolves, then you’re on your own.”

“I really don’t think it’s going to come to that, you guys,” a third voice said from somewhere in front of them.

The two men immediately swung their flashlights towards the voice. “Who are you?” Gus asked.

“What are you?” Shawn added.

Scott, Derek, and Isaac stepped forward. “We’re werewolves,” Scott replied.

Gus and Shawn almost fell over from laughing so hard. “Oh man, you kids scared us!” Shawn said, “You almost had us going for a second there.”

“You mean you haven’t been looking for werewolves all around town?” Isaac asked. “Asking strangers in town if they had had any encounters with werewolves?”

“Well…” Shawn began.

“Because talking to strangers about werewolves and psychics has the potential to draw a lot of attention, and that’s something we need to avoid,” Scott interrupted him.

“…Because you’re all werewolves,” Shawn said slowly. “I’m sorry, but I’m just not buying it. If you’re actually werewolves, why would you bother talking to us about it?”

“We need you to stop talking about these things in public,” Scott replied. “And if you need proof…” Scott grinned as both Isaac and Derek shifted, faces changing, and revealing their fangs, claws, and glowing eyes. “I’m sure we can come up with some proof,” Scott finished, revealing his own fangs and red eyes.

“I actually did not see that coming for once,” Shawn said. “Gus, what do you think? Gus? Gus?” Shawn felt a whoosh of air beside him and turned to look at his friend. “Gus!?!?!” Hearing nothing but distant screaming in response, he turned back to the werewolves in front of him. 

“Is this sort of thing normal for him?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much. Can you tell if he's heading in the right direction from here?” Shawn asked with a sigh. 

"I think he's almost back to the road," Scott said. "He's not your ride home, is he?"

"That he is. I should probably follow him, but I still have questions for all of you," Shawn paused and started walking backwards in the same direction that Gus had run off in. "So if you'd just walk with me, that'd be perfect."

Shawn began to ask them every werewolf-related question he could come up with without waiting for their responses. "So werewolves! What's that like? Do you bite humans? Were you bitten? Can you un-bite someone if they turn into an awful werewolf? Was I right about the latest victim? Is there..."

The werewolves shared bemused looks amongst themselves before shrugging in response and trailing after Shawn.


End file.
